People Watching
by Rayye
Summary: This is a collection of short glimpses into the lives of your favourite Harry Potter characters, based on people that I have observed. This is called People Watching, because everything written here is based on people I have watched and felt inspired by.
1. Powerhouse

**Powerhouse **

When Ginny Weasley walked into the room, immediately, all heads turned to her. She was now a commanding presence to her coworkers, so unlike the timid, practically invisible girl Harry had once known at Hogwarts.

Today, she had her deep red hair thrown back into a ponytail, her bangs held off her face with a pair of sunglasses. Harry quickly stole a glance at her bright brown eyes, and found himself startled, when he suddenly fought the urge to sigh. She wore black jeans, with a studded belt and black flip-flops. Some how, that ensemble together screamed at Harry of Ginny's newfound power. The attraction Harry felt was great. But somehow, he just couldn't see it working. But them most interesting of what Ginny wore was her top. Lately, she had been displaying a rather keen sense of style. And although Harry didn't much appreciate the subtle art of fashion, Harry knew what Ginny wore was very popular these days in Diagon Alley, being as the younger generations were slowly but surely modernizing wizarding culture. She had on two ribbed tank tops, a black one beneath a light blue one. And on top of those, she had on a black off-the-shoulder sort of top, with an outline of a cat, done in white, in the bottom left corner.

Harry's gaze slowly came back up, and rested on her questioning eyes. _It must be the brown jacket she's wearing,_ Harry thought. _That must be the reason her eyes are standing out now...It's not that I'm noticing them more, but they're more noticeable. _But another voice, deeper back in Harry's head was strongly disagreeing. For it was not the chocolate corduroy blazer Ginny wore which made Ginny's eyes sparkle. It was the site of Harry, which made them suddenly so alive.

But Harry remained inside his head with his new revelations, even when Ginny greeted him. It was only the second attempt Ginny made that caught Harry's attention, but all he could manage was a mumbled apology and greeting in an incoherent slur.

* * *

Inspiration for 'Powerhouse' came from a woman I saw three times on my trip to Montreal. Each time I saw here, I said _Now, that person reminds me a lot of Ginny Weasley. I should write about her. _But each time I forgot. Finally, the third time, I pulled out my notebook, sat on a bench, and wrote. This is what I got.


	2. Wistful Thinking

**Wistful Thinking**

Draco sat at the window seat in his favourite coffee shop. It was a small table, with two chairs. And one of these days he knew that there would be another person across from him. They would share a slice of mocha chocolate cake, and both have coffees. They would converse over everything, and nothing, and leave together perfectly content. But for now, Draco was alone with his thoughts. He leaned back on his chair, put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

'The day Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy chat over a cup of coffee is the day Voldemort surrenders himself to the Ministry,' Draco muttered under his breath.

* * *

Inspiration for 'Wistful Thinking' came from a man I saw in much the same position Draco ended up in. He was in a small café, in the window seat (that's how I saw him), with his hands behind his head, leaning back with his eyes closed. This could normally be a relaxed position, but what I saw on his face was resignation and defeat. That sparked this short paragraph. I'm considering taking this one further. We'll see.


	3. Lovers in Dangerous Times

**Lovers in Dangerous Times**

'Give me your alarm clock, Harry'

'What?'

'Pass me your blasted clock!'

'Why?'

'Because its incessant ticking is driving me crazy.'

'You can't take the batteries out.'

'And why not?' Draco retorted.

'Because then it wouldn't work,'

'That's the point, isn't it?'

'Not what I mean,' grumbled Harry, who still wasn't fully awake. 'I mean it won't wake us up in the morning. I'll be late for work.'

'Bloody hell, Harry. I'll make sure to wake us up in time. Just give me it!'

'Oh. You can do that? Okay, here. I'll take the batteries out myself.'

'Thank you.'

* * *

Inspiration for 'Lovers in Dangerous Times' came from my dorm mate, who had two things: a clock and a watch. Each night, she would take the batteries out of her alarm clock, so it wouldn't tick. Then, in the morning, she would replace the batteries, set the time by her watch, and carry on.

And yes, Draco and Harry are in bed together. This little diddy is occuring with the following in place: Draco and Harry are in a relationship (yes, slash- but this is so mild I didn't bother giving a warning) and they are living in the muggle world (thus the batteries).


	4. A Perfect Match

**A Perfect Match**

They hadn't meant to match. They really hadn't. It was just one big coincidence. When Hermione had come downstairs to meet Ron, she had found him leaning against the back of a couch, waiting for her. Ron had looked so cute in his lightly faded jeans, white tee shirt, and black beanie; Hermione barely realized she was wearing light jeans, a white tank top and a black headscarf. The only entirely different piece of her outfit was her dangling silver earrings, which had been a gift from Ron, for their first year anniversary that they had been together (dating, that is.) Hermione looked down. They were both wearing black flip-flops!

'Aaw...you two look so cute together! Don't tell me you didn't plan that?' Harry joked, watching Ron's ears and Hermione's face both turn an alarmingly bright shade of pink.

* * *

Inspiration for 'A Perfect Match' came from a couple I saw roller-blading, looking exactly like how I described Ron and Hermione. My only thought- _Did they plan that?_


	5. Masked

**Masked**

'I'm warning you, Harry,' Hermione intoned for the thirtieth time that evening, 'that these masked balls are quite sketchy. That's why they're only held for sixth and seventh years, you see.'

Hermione stopped when she realized that Harry had tuned her voice out. Instead, she reached up and put a hand on her friend's cheek. 'I don't think you understand the severity of-'

'Yes, Hermione, I do. I know it is going to be a masked ball. I know that no one will be recognizable. Guys, girls, teachers, Death Eaters. I know.'

'Well- I'm sure the teachers won't be dressed up, mate,' Ron interjected. 'But that's why I'm not going. I don't want some filthy ponce trying to dance with me.'

Hermione shoved her boyfriend for being close-minded, and Harry snorted.

In truth, the snort was covering up a cough. Ron had voiced Harry's intentions for going. But Harry could even go farther, and in two words, sum everything up. The reason for his astonishingly sexy pirate costume. The reason for leaving his friends behind. The reason he decided to forgo his preferred quiet and unassuming evening, for an exciting, loud and bright party.

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

w00t! Yeah... can you guess what I saw? A supremely, magnificently, ripped specimen of a male dressed as a pirate (random, he was on the streets of Toronto). And I said- _bloody hell_... Sighed, and then wished I had my camera.


End file.
